Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 5: Life Changing Fish
Over the years, everyone except Mumble lost their baby fur, Mumble had improved slightly on his singing, but he still couldn't sing properly, Noah disagreed with helping Mumble improve on his dancing, so he had to do it when they weren't looking. As for Gloria, as time went by, she only hurt him more often, not only with words, but soon physically. Only 3 penguins liked him; Seymour, Norma Jean, and Miss Viola. But one day would would change his life, for that day was graduation day. Noah was giving his speech, and everyone was taking part, except from Mumble who had been rejected by Noah, as the graduates were walking away from Emperor Land, Mumble felt left out, his mum saw this and comforted him. “You know what, we're going to have a little ceremony of our own.” “You mean it ma?” Mumble asked, happy to hear the good news “You bet ya.” “Excelsior, ya,ya ya.” Both said, Memphis noticed and tried to stop, with little luck. “Keep it down.” Memphis asked sternly. “Memphis.” Norma Jean hissed. “Pa.” Mumble said, slightly annoyed. “Oh fine.” Memphis said, defeated knowing that he can't go against his son and his wife. “Make every moment count.” Norma Jean advised “Got ya ma.” Mumble replied “Remember, stranger danger.” Memphis advised, who couldn't help but warn his son. “Yeah sure pa.” “And watch out for those leopard seals and them killer whales.” “Alright pa.” Mumble said as he slowly walked out of the entrance, who earned a couple of serious faces from Noah and the elders. A few hours later, the main group of graduates were at the cliff, none of them wanted to go in for the fear of something waiting for them, that is until Mumble came sliding down and fell, being unfortunate enough to going into and breaking a slab of ice, everyone had only just saw it when it happened, the sudden silence was soon broken by Gloria. “Wait, is Mumble dead?” Gloria asked as nothing was happening down there, a few penguins started to nod, others weren't. “Really? Whoo Hooo-” Gloria cheered, but was soon interrupted by- “What 'ya waiting for?” Mumble said as he broke the surface of the water, before going back down with a splash, as soon as he did, everyone else was coming down, if you could hear the sound of hundreds of penguins diving down into the sea, it would sound like a quiet avalanche. Mumble was quite surprised when a couple of penguins asked him if he was okay, he was in fact, only a slight graze on his left flipper. He soon came near Gloria who was talking to her friends, the water made it slightly hard to hear from afar, but he could make out a few things that Gloria said. “I thought...was dead...cheered...until he... I was saddened.” Mumble could fill the gaps by his beak reading skills for it to say: “I thought Mumble was dead, I cheered out loud until he came back out alive, I was saddened.” Mumble himself was saddened to hear that Gloria actually wanted him to be dead, so he thought up a plan and decided to get a fish for her, if there were any, he searched for minutes until he found one. And with a bit of luck he caught it. But when he gave it to her, he was surprised to hear her say- “This, for me? You don't deserve to give me a fish!” Before shoving the fish back to Mumble, and just before he gave it back, a skua grabbed it off of him. Mumble swam and managed to get hold of it, and saw that the skua was no other than the one who tried to eat him, but instead gave him a scar. He was lifted into the air and more skuas came to help the other, but then a bright brown, almost golden skua came, the one who Mumble recognised to be the boss skua, and pushed the others away, unfortunately, that meant Mumble was now falling, and with no other nearby, that left the boss to see if he was alright. When Mumble did crash down, he was soon met by Gloria who only just came back on land, only just managing to get up, he instantly gave it to her, who on giving up, ate it. “You died just to give me a fish?” She asked, who was replied by a nod. “Okay, just for that, you are allowed to come to the glacier tonight, but no fooling around, or else. Capeesh?” “Ye-yes, Glo-Gloria, I u-unders-stand-d.” “Good.” and with that she walked away from Mumble, who had collapsed under his weight, he would soon recover for tonight, which came soon enough. At the glacier, everyone is waiting to hear Gloria sing, when all of a sudden- "I know you're somewhere out there Somewhere far away I want you back I want you back My neighbors think I'm crazy But they don't understand You're all I had You're all I had At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon? Ohoooo... By now Mumble started to dance to the beat, Gloria noticing and becoming slightly annoyed. I'm feeling like I'm famous The talk of the town They say I've gone mad Yeah, I've gone mad But they don't know what I know Cause when the sun goes down Someone's talking back Yeah, they're talking back Ohhh At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon? Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... Do you ever hear me calling? (Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...) Oh ohh oh oh ohhh 'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon Still trying to get to you In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon? Ohoooo... I know you're somewhere out there Somewhere far away" Just as she was finishing, a loud screech could be heard in the direction from Mumble. “Mumble!” Everyone shouted. “Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to” Mumble said sadly. Just then Gloria came up to him and did the most unexpected thing: she actually stroked him, as if to make him feel better which it obviously did, but it was soon followed by the hardest smack he felt, it came so surprisingly Mumble fell to the ground, and upon getting back up he was pushed by her, as if he should stay on the ground. “That was for everything you've done to me in my life!” Gloria said, being more angry than ever “Bu-” “Gloria! I know he may seem bad but that doesn't-” “Shut it Seymour, you're friends with him so what do you know?” “But-” “But nothing, either you stop being his friend, or I'll shall treat you like him, right guys?” “Yeah!” Everyone said quietly, as if they did not like it. “Oh, fine I'll leave the freak alone.” Seymour said as he left the scene, not wanting to be involved more. Soon a deafening silence filled the air. But Gloria decided to do something no-one would expect, she bit Mumble on his right flipper, followed by a bite to the neck, by the time she finished with the second bite, Mumble was bleeding, not enough to be fatal, but enough to tell him she meant business, he then slid down onto the nearest iceberg he could find and slept as the party started again. He needed it. Morning soon came with some fog, suddenly the iceberg that Mumble was on started to move, waking him instantly. "Hello? Anyone?" Mumble asked, the iceberg soon moved again, almost making him fall into the sea "Woah, come on out, o-or I'll come in after y-you."Mumble warned, there was nothing but silence, Mumble looked to see if there was anything, but all of a sudden a massive Leopard Seal came out of nowhere, almost getting Mumble if it wasn't for his instinct. *Play dramatic music* He soon dived into the water and swam as fast as he could, with the seal right up his tail, quite literally since the seal did take a bite but only some feathers, fortunately. Mumble then decided to go through the ice caves, they were dangerous for anything bigger than a penguin so it was his last hope, but as he did he soon came to see the seal used its strength to break the sharp ice, and then they were both met by the open sea. With instinct mostly controlling him Mumble swam upwards, not really good considering a seal can actually go faster when going up, but anyway using his strength and speed, Mumble broke the ice, and so did the seal, but what comes up... well, you know the rest. As Mumble and the Leopard seal came crashing down *Stop playing dramatic music* he was soon greeted by a group of smaller penguins. Looking back, Mumble couldn't see the seal, maybe it went down fast enough so he wouldn't see it. “Wow, that was loco-” “Yeah what he said.” “Oh, hello there tall guy, what's your name?” “Mumble.” “You couldn't be a penguin that can't sing, are you?” “Y-yeah, how did-” “Well, rumour has spread of someone that looks like you.” “Well, you may not want to, but do you want to be friends?” Almost instantly the penguins grouped together. “So, what do you say Ramon?” “Well, the guy looks to be, triste, we should help.” “I don't think so, you know what they say.” “Rinaldo, this is Mumble, we could help him, and in return he may be able to help my love life.” “Oh Ramon, always finding help for his love life.” “Yeah, but this is an Emperor Penguin, who wants to be our amigo, you know what they're like, what do 'ya say” “Oh fine.” “Great, Mumble?” “Yeah.” “We've decided and you now our amigo.” “Amigo?” “FRIENDS!” All of them said “My name's Ramon” “I'm Nestor.” “Raul's my name.” “The name's Lombardo.” “And he's Rinaldo.” Ramon said as they finished greeting. “So, would you like to...” Raul trailed off, Mumble just blankly stared. “Um.” “What, you got something better to do?” “Um, no.” “Well come along then lets go.” Mumble couldn't find any reason to go back, so he left with the amigos. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions